carters_pokemon_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Berrine
Berrine (Japanese: Berkoko) Is a Normal and Grass type pokemon. It evolves into Berryle at Level 34 Biology Berrine is a blue and gray, colored, bipedal cat like pokemon. It has two large ears sprouting from it's body. It also has two short, stubby legs and slightly longer arms. In it's left arm, it holds one of the six berries: Oran, Pecha, Tamato, Figy, Wiki or Sitrus In the Anime Major Appearances: Carter's Berrine-'''In the episode of the Pokemon Ranger Anime New Series, Carter befriends a Berrine. He ends up catching it. It is a Wiki Berry Berrine '''Minor Appearances: * Seen In Pokemon Center Numerous times * Appeared in Forest in RAE 053 Pokedex Entries (Anime) Carter's Berrine-'''Berrine always holds the fruit that grows in it's home orchard. The berry it mainly eats will change it's color when it evolves In the Manga '''No Manga Appearances so far In the TCG No TCG Appearances so far Other Appearances No Other Appearances so Far Pokedex Entries Pokemon Inferno Version-'''Berrine lives in one of the six berry orchards around the region. Each of these orchards grows a different berry '''Pokemon Frost Version-'''Berrine always holds the fruit that grows in it's home orchard. The berry it mainly eats will change it's color when it evolves Locations '''Game Locations Pokemon Inferno and Frost * Northern Orchard-75% encounter (Oran Berry) * Southern Orchard-75% encounter (Pecha Berry) * Eastern Orchard-75% encounter (Wiki Berry) * Western Orchard-75% encounter (Sitrus Berry) * Central Orchard-75% encounter (Figy Berry) In Side Games * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blazing Blizzard-Orchard Forest (Level 25-33) * Pokemon Ranger Wii U-Grove Grotto Learnset Leveling Up * Level 1-Tackle * Level 1-Growl or Leer (Male gets Growl, Female gets leer) * Level 5-Vine Whip and Defense Curl * Level 7-Snatch * Level 10-Leaf Storm * Level 12-Glare * Level 18-Take Down * Level 23-Razor Leaf * Level 32-Belch * Level 37-Leaf Storm * Level 45-Double Edge * Level 77-Metronome Tutor * Frenzy Plant-Ultimate Move Tutor * Grass Pledge-Pledge Move Tutor By TM * TM06-Toxic * TM10-Hidden Power * TM15-Hyper Beam * TM22-Solar Beam * TM27-Return * TM31-Brick Break * TM40-Aerial Ace * TM45-Attract * TM53-Energy Ball * TM68-Giga Impact * TM70-Flash * TM74-Gyro Ball * TM86-Grass Knot * TM90-Substitute * TM94-Secret Power * TM96-Nature Power * HM01-Cut * HM04-Strength * HM05-Rock Smash Egg Moves * Berrine's Egg Moves are Currently Unknown Other Stuff Held Items * Berry of the field it's found in * Leftovers (Dream World Item) Stats * HP-123 * Attack-43 * Defense-87 * Speed-7 * Special Attack-34 * Special Defense-99 Type Effectiveness * Normal-Regular Damage * Ghost-Immune * Fighting-Weak to * Fire-Weak to * Grass-Strong To * Steel-Regular Damage * Rock-Regular Damage * Ground-Strong To * Bug-Weak To * Flying-Weak To * Fairy-Regular Damage * Dragon-Regular Damage * Psychic-Regular Damage * Poison-Weak Against * Electric-Strong Against * Ice-Weak Against * Dark-Regular Damage * Water-Strong Against Evolution Berrine evolves into Berryle at level 34. The Berryle's appearance and type varies on the type of berry that Berrine holds as it evolves. If Berrine holds an Oran Berry, Berryle is blue and is Grass/Water. If Berrine holds a Pecha Berry, Berryle is Pink and is Grass/Poison. If Berrine holds a Sitrus berry, Berryle is Yellow and is Grass/Electric. If Berrine holds a Tamato Berry, Berryle is Red and is Grass/Fire. And if Berrine holds a Wiki Berry, Berryle is Purple and is a Grass/Bug Type Trivia Trivia Facts * Although it looks slightly similar to Skitty, it's beta design highly resembled Munchlax * Berrine will keep it's sprite and even still evolve even if it's berry is taken from it * Berrine is the third normal/grass pokemon. The 1st being Deerling, the second being Sawsbuck, and the fourth being it's evolved form, Berryle Origin * Berrine is simply based off a cat Name Origin * Berrine's name is pronounced Bear-rain. It's name could be based off Berry, Bear and Terrain